1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a game device and, more particularly, to a spinner operative for selecting, by chance, indicia that indicates the next move in a game, especially a board game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Board games are well known in the art. A conventional board game typically includes a game board having a plurality of playing spaces or stations defining a path of travel; a plurality of playing pieces, one for each player of the game; and a chance device for determining the number of playing stations a particular playing piece is to advance along the travel path, or for broadly indicating to the player what the next move is. The chance device contributes to overall game play by introducing an unknown, unpredictable element of luck.
As exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,441,281; 3,442,512; 3,810,628; 3,861,686; 5,332,227; and 5,382,023, a conventional chance device includes a spinner that is spun and that selects an indicium when the spinner comes to a rest. Typically, a player rotates an arrow over a dial subdivided into different regions bearing markings. The arrow points to one of the markings when the arrow stops rotating. Such rotatable spinners are very popular, but are disadvantageous in that a player may seek to compromise the element of luck somewhat by controlling the force and extent by which the player rotates the arrow.
Another popular chance device is a stack of preprinted cards bearing messages for the players, each card to be selected and obeyed by a player in a respective turn. Here again, a player may seek to compromise the luck element of the game by not mixing the cards sufficiently to sort the cards in a random order.
Still another chance device utilizes a die marked on each of its six sides with from one to six dots. The die is mounted within a container which, when pushed downwardly against a spring, causes the die to flip over with a quick motion to expose an upper side with the number of dots to be used in playing the game.